


Yee Haw Wedding Crashers

by SpreadButter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadButter/pseuds/SpreadButter
Summary: The Legends travel to the 1950’s to crash a wedding and along the way they defy stereotypes. (Season 5 with fluffy Avalance, because we haven’t seen much Avalance this season and we’re starved for it. T for language and suggestive themes.)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Stories with a dash of song





	Yee Haw Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mostly writing these because they’re fun and it gives me a creative outlet. The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I used to be a really big Taylor Swift fan, and that has been burned into my brain since then. In this story Nate is kind of useless. I love Nate, but it’s just how he fit in the story, I prefer to think of it as he’s not on his A-game because he misses Ray.

Sara didn’t mean to marry John Wayne. Originally the Legends were supposed to be looking for the Loom of Fate, but an unexpected aberration appeared which caused a pause in their search. Gideon interrupted their lunch on the Waverider to inform the team that a level 4 aberration suddenly appeared in the summer of 1954. Everyone looked around in confusion, they haven’t had an aberration in a long time.

Everyone stopped eating, “Okay everyone, when we finish lunch we’re leaving for the 50’s.” Sara said.

Some of the team were confused and the others were excited to be doing something fun other than researching a fable.

Ava turned to Sara with her face scrunched up in adorable confusion, making Sara smile and take her hand. “Babe, do you know why there’s an aberration? We haven’t had one in a while.”

Ava watched as Sara placed her fork down and opened her mouth, but was cut off by Nate, “Aberrations can appear anywhere and anywhen. While they don’t show up that often, they can still occur.”

Everyone but Mick shook their heads.

Sara shrugged and continued to eat, but still held Ava’s hand in hers. “Thank you, _Sara_.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Nate looked up from his bowl of macaroni and cheese to point between Sara and Ava with a cheesy fork, “oh.”

After everyone finished eating and putting away their dishes, they made their way to the bridge. Ava stood beside Sara while they waited for the team to show up. Ava whispered, “It’s too bad that we’re going to the 50’s, I want to show you off.” She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and grinned into her blonde hair.

“Ava Sharpe, you romantic.” Sara smirked and turned in her arms, and planted a quick kiss on Ava’s lips.

Sneakers and a voice entered the bridge, “ugh! Really guys? At the debriefing? In front of innocent me?”

Ava looked over with a false glare, “Oh shut it, B.”

Following Behrad was Zari, and soon the rest of the team walked in.

Charlie walked up to Sara and Ava, which halted their conversation about John Wayne Gacy. “Are you sure tha’ Johnny and I can’t just stay ‘ere and look for the loom pieces?” Charlie asked.

Ava glanced at Sara’s stern, yet apologetic look, “no, I need you two to quarterback the mission.”

“I dunno know wot that means.” Charlie said.

Ava hid her laugh behind her hand and glanced away while Sara looked exasperated. “It’s a football position, it means- you know what? Never mind. I just need you two to help us from the ship.”

Charlie sighed and walked away, mumbling under her breath, “...doesn’t even know what football is.”

Once everyone gathered around the center console Sara instructed Gideon to give them the run-down. “Gideon, will you please debrief us?” She asked.

“Of course captain. It appears our aberration is located in Hawaii during the summer of 1954. Actor John Wayne has decided to push his marriage to Pilar Pallete forward several months, however she will get cold feet and ditch the wedding, causing them not to get married. If they aren’t married in November, their children will cease to exist and the cinema industry will begin to decline.” Gideon stopped speaking when Ava stepped in to summarize the mission.

“Wait, so we have to make sure they get married in November, not during the summer?” Ava questioned.

“That’s correct, Mrs. Captain.”

Everyone froze.

Ava looked taken aback with a frown and creased eyebrows. A thousand thoughts raced through her head. “Why did Gideon just call me Mrs. Captain?” She asked Sara quietly.

Gideon spoke with a nonchalant voice, “I believe that Mr. Heywood has requested me to refer to you as the following: Mrs. Captain, time mom, the wife, Mrs. Time mom, along with twenty three other titles.”

Everyone turned to Nate who stared at the ground in embarrassment.

Mick was the first to break the silence. “Ha! Nice going Hey-Stack.”

Ava’s face turned red from her chest to the tips of her ears, and Sara squeezed her hand with an easy smile to subside her furious embarrassment. This was not how she wanted to bond with the Legends. She would much rather prefer a movie night or game night over this horrifying event. After being the Time Bureau’s director to a Legend has not been an easy transition, especially with the crossover, captaining the ship, and the encores. She should probably talk to Sara about her grievances, but certainly not now.

Newly dubbed ‘Hey-Stack’ spoke up, “Ava, I’m sorry. I was drunk and watching Mr. Parker’s Cul-De-Sac, and venting to Gideon.” The words poured out of Nate like a broken faucet, and Ava felt sorry for him.

“It’s okay, Nate.” She said kindly. “Shall we continue? Gideon?”

“Of course, Mrs. Time mom. The aberration is currently a level four, however the longer it takes to fix, the more it’s going to cement in the timeline.”

Sara took that as her cue to assemble the Legends, “Alright gang! Grab your poodle skirts and leather jackets, because we have a wedding to crash!”

“Ray would have added a yee-haw…” Nate said dejectedly.

Zari looked up from her phone and at him in confusing disgust, “Why in the world would he say that? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Nate said in disbelief, “are you kidding? John Wayne was THE actor for westerns.” He glanced down, “Ray loved westerns.”

Ava and Sara glanced at each other with a knowing look, and Sara responded, “Okay then, posse! Grab you saddles and lassos, we’re going for a ride.” Ava grinned at her when she tipped an imaginary Stetson and shouted, “Yee haw!”

Ava was the first to enter the fabrication room to look for the best outfit that won’t attract too much attention. She pursued through the options on the screen, but none seemed to peak her interest. “Gideon could you find me something that isn’t super flashy?”

“Of course, Madame Capitaine.” Gideon pronounced perfectly, but Ava just sighed and shook her head.

“What’s got you in such a sad mood?” Sara walked in and asked.

Ava sat down on a bench and crossed her arms. “Gideon just called me, ‘Madame Capitaine’.” She eased her expression when Sara sat beside her to smooth out the crinkle in her brow. “I know that Nate was drinking because of Ray’s absence, but it’s kind of embarrassing, Sara.”

“I think it’s kinda hot.” Sara expressed candidly.

Ava was in a mild shock, “you do?”

Sara shrugged, “yeah. I mean it’s kinda hot that everyone knows you’re mine.”

“I like being yours, but some of those names make me feel like a 50’s housewife.” Ava stood up to put on her 1950’s outfit that had fabricated. Meanwhile Sara sat and admired her.

“Ah, so you want to be the hard-working husband that comes home to his wife cooking a pot roast.” Sara stated and also stood up, closing in Ava’s personal space.

Ava could feel the flirty atmosphere that Sara was building. They both loved it. “Maybe I just want to have a nice night with my wife after a long day at the office. Or maybe I’m too impatient and want her on the dining table while the pot roast is burning.” Ava gripped Sara’s hips and brought her closer into a searing kiss.

Sara immediately kept up her teasing tone, “Ava Sharpe…” They shared another kiss. “This sounds like something to be explored for another time.”

Ava pouted and walked behind a changing screen. She wrapped the gray cardigan around her dull top that accompanied a long plaid skirt. She checked herself in a mirror and frowned. She did not like this outfit, especially now that Sara began to laugh.

“This does not suit me.” Ava said, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know, babe, it makes you look all mature and bookish. Like a matron…” Sara grinned, “a Time Matron.”

“Not you too, babe.” Ava threw her hands in the air and nearly walked out of the room, but Sara was smiling at her.

Sara took Ava’s hand and led her to the fabrication machine. “C’mon let’s see what Gideon gives me.”

Ava’s role-playing fantasy really kicked in when Sara walked out from the changing screen. Naturally, the outfit Gideon gave Sara was perfect for her. It was a brightly patterned sundress that flared in the skirt to end at mid-calf and the sleeves were nearly sleeveless, showing off her toned arms. The dress was completely with a pair of matching pump heels, and Gideon had added a small black clutch and white gloves.

“You look so much better than me.” Ava gushed.

“Thanks, babe. Now let’s wrangle the team.” Sara responded.

Once everyone was dressed in the time appropriate clothes they set off to Hawaii. They landed in a dense wooded area and cloaked the ship. Charlie gave everyone their comm pieces and the ship cargo doors opened then they walked into the 1950’s.

Sara and Ava led in front of the group while Mick stuck to the back in a rugged gray suit with a rumpled fedora.

Zari was the first to speak after setting off, “hmm, I’m getting Audrey Hepburn vibes from you, Sara.”

“I don’t know what that means, but thank you?” Sara replied.

The walk was only about five minutes and everyone was unusually quiet, except for Nate who was giving out a speech about the time period and its historical context. “... so after the war, America became more prosperous, but women were pushed back into the home, because the men came back. This helped spark more civil rights, as people-”

“Can it, Woody. We’re here.” Mick said bluntly.

The wedding venue was beautiful. The church was surrounded by lush grass and the air smelled like the ocean and sunshine. The building itself had massive wooden doors with carefully designed figures and it was topped with a steeple. Inside the church was a picturesque chapel. The walls were draped in bright light that emitted from the stained glass from behind the altar, the floors had wood paneling, and the seats were varnished pews. It was a classic wedding.

The gang stopped in front of the doors where there was a guest book and white and blue streamers. Sara turned around and faced the team, “okay, here’s the plan. Mick and Nate, look around and get information from the guests. Zari and B, you guys try to find the bridesmaids and groomsmen to get any information from them. Ava, can you stay in the chapel and make sure everything is under control?” Everyone except for Mick nodded in reply.

“Sure thing.” Ava said with a confident posture. “What are you going to do?”

“I am going to find John Wayne and convince him to get married in November.” Sara responded.

After they signed the guest book and opened the doors, they proceeded to carry out their orders. Sara immediately found where the groom was hiding, and knocked on the door. A man swung open the door and asked who she was. Sara guessed he was a groomsmen based on his suit.

“My name’s Sara, I’m with the wedding planner. May I come in?” She stepped in before the man had a chance to reply.

“I suppose.”

Sara quickly glanced around the room for possible entries and exits, potential weapons, or anything that might cause a scene. Then she spotted John Wayne in a shiny tuxedo.

“Mr. Wayne, I need to speak with you.” She gave a side eye to the other man in the room. “Alone. It’s urgent.”

John Wayne waved his friend away, “it’s okay Frank.” After he left, Sara opened her mouth to speak, but John Wayne began talking.

“If you’re here to tell me that my fiancée has walked out of our wedding, then don’t. I already know.” He looked down dejectedly while nursing a glass of whiskey.

Sara was surprised, but she didn’t let it show. “Yes, I’m so sorry Mr. Wayne. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Thank you” He said sincerely. There was a brief pause before he spoke up, “maybe there is. Listen, I don’t want to call off the wedding. There have been so many people involved, so much preparation, and I would hate to waste a day like this and let down those people out there. There could still be a wedding.” John Wayne had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne, but how? There’s no one to take Pilar’s place.” Sara asked, but he only looked at her as a lightbulb went off in his head. “Surely you don’t mean me, Mr. Wayne. I hardly know you!” Sara inwardly groaned when she saw an empty bottle of whiskey, _oh no, that’s why he thought of this awful plan._

“It would mean the world to me and those people out there, Ms…”

“Lance. Sara Lance.” She responded. “Look, Mr. Wayne I’m sure you’re a great guy, but I already love someone. Maybe if you talked to Pilar and see why she walked out it could help. It’s not always best to rush things. These things take time and are a big commitment.”

Wayne grew sad and said, “you’re right, I should talk to her, but she already left with her father! Please, Ms. Lance. I need your help.”

Sara took pity on the man begging her for help. “Fine.”

Soon after Sara agreed to help John Wayne, Zari had found the bridesmaids, and they were drinking. She confidently waltzed in and made up some flimsy excuse about how she was lost, but luckily for her the 1950’s were a more trusting time and they were drunk. Some were weeping, laughing, or asleep thanks to the alcohol. She asked one of the more sober women why some were crying, and the woman said that the bride walked out of the wedding. Not long after that, Zari was hanging out with them like a group of best friends. She cried and laughed with them over their ridiculous stories.

However Behrad was having a more difficult time with the groomsmen. He had only found three of them, all of which were drunk. He quickly tried to get information out of them, but they were useless. Finding nothing of value, he walked back into the chapel and sat down next to Ava.

Mick and Nate were by the refreshments trying to wrench information out of people, but they were doing terribly. Mick was stuffing his face full of small crackers and expensive cheese, while Nate had sipped a lot of champagne that was floating around. Then Mick gave him some of the whiskey he snuck in, which got both Mick and Nate drunk.

Ava looked around to make sure everyone was safe and nothing too crazy was happening. She gave Mick and Nate a harsh look before seeing Zari sit beside Behrad. The crowd sat down in the pews when John Wayne stepped onto the altar. However, Ava didn’t see Sara anywhere so she used her comm to check in. “Sara, the ceremony’s about to start. I don’t see you, but we have to stop this wedding.”

Sara’s voice came through the comms, “yeah about that…” But she stopped when the church organ began playing the wedding march, and everyone stood up.

Zari quickly whispered to the rest of the team, “did you guys know that the bride walked out of the wedding?”

“What?! Then who’s about to walk through the doors?” Ava whisper-shouted.

The doors opened to reveal Sara in an ill-fitting wedding dress with a longer-than-life bridal train.

Mick shrugged Nate off of his arm and said, “shit.”

Everyone was shocked and silent as Sara glided down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers gripped in her hands.

The music was incredibly droning. “This sounds more like a death march to me.” Mick said.

Nate spoke up without comprehending the situation. “She’s floating, like a pageant queen.” Ava shot him a confused look and ignored the comment.

Sara stopped at the altar and that’s when Ava began to panic. “Oh god.” Her hands started to sweat and suddenly the mission wasn’t so simple anymore. “Oh god, oh god, oh god. Oh my god! Why is Sara up there? We’re supposed to be stopping the wedding, not participating in it!” Zari looked at her new friend as she was starting to spiral.

The comms flicked to life in everyone’s ear. “Shit, you guys. The aberration is now a level seven. You _have_ to stop that wedding.” Charlie said urgently.

Ava reached up to her ear. “Yeah, especially now that Sara’s the bride.”

“What?” Charlie asked incredulously. “Listen, if the wedding happens today then there’s a 69% chance that someone will get stranded here.”

Behrad’s response was immediate. “Nice.”

“So how do we stop the wedding?!” Ava frantically asked in her ear.

“I dunno know, just do something!” Charlie urged and the comms were silent.

No one knew what to do. Nate was drunk, Mick wasn’t extremely worried, Zari didn’t know what was going on, and Behrad was looking to Ava for a plan, but Ava was too panicked. She nearly missed the infamous line spoken by the preacher, “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

A silence and there’s her last chance. Ava stood up abruptly from the pew with shaky hands, “uhh.” All eyes on her. “Ahem. I object!” She proclaimed.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room and everything stopped, but she was only looking at Sara. 

Ava stepped into the aisle and straightened her back. She was so nervous. What would she say? She could handle hundreds of cadets, stand in front of boards of directors, and captain the Legends. What she couldn’t do was publicly object to a wedding, so she said what first came to her mind. Ava could hardly push the words out without singing.

“Look, I am not that kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. Which, by the way, you look great in.” Ava took a step closer to Sara, gesturing to the dress. It was stark white with floral and lace down the sleeves that were slightly too long, and it reached to Sara’s collarbone uncomfortably. And the gown was shaped like a pastry, but Ava couldn’t care less. “But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong person. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don’t you?” She began to slowly make her way to the altar.

All of the people in the room were speechless. Nate was super confused while he sobered up, Mick was taking mental notes for his next novel, Zari was hiding laughter at the hilarity, and Behrad was crying.

Zari fought to catch her breath, “oh, Behrad, why are you crying?”

Behrad sniffed and wiped some tears away. “It’s just-it’s just that I love them so much. I ship them so hard.”

Nate wasn’t completely sober, however, and started to cry as well. “I know right? They’re so good together, I’m so happy for them. They deserve everything.” Behrad sobbed and nodded.

Ava arrived at the altar where the preacher looked scandalized, and John Wayne looked awkward. Nothing else mattered, but them. The crowd was forgotten and the Legends disappeared. Sara was smiling so bright and settled her soft gaze into Ava’s eyes. “So, Sara…” Despite all of the stares and gasps, she carefully took Sara’s hands and gently pulled her away. “Don’t say yes, run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church, at the back door. Don’t wait or say a single vow. I love you, Sara.” They stopped by the pew their friends were sitting at, and they shared a loving kiss.

When they parted, Sara said, “let’s run away now. I’ll meet you when I’m out of my dress at the back door.” Ava grinned widely at Sara. “Oh, baby. I didn’t say my vow, I’m so glad you were around when they said, speak now.”

Sara winked at the team and grabbed Ava’s hand and they ran back to the Waverider, while Sara nearly tripped over the dress. That’s when all hell broke loose. People were shouting and throwing things, the pews had been tipped over, and some people were crying. Mick was enjoying watching, but caught an angry man’s shouting, “I can’t believe the bride turned out to be a dyke! And that woman interrupting the wedding to run away together, this is horrible!”

Mick turned to the man and pointed his heat gun at the man, threatening him. “Look here, you soggy cheerio. What they have is beautiful, and if your bigoted mind can’t understand that, then we can get rid of you.” He raised his gun, firing it up and frightening the man, but someone stopped him.

“Don’t. He isn’t worth it.” Nate said, and Mick grunted in response. He looked at him inquisitively, “soggy cheerio?”

He shrugged and offhandedly said, “I’m a writer.”

Once the wedding was crashed, the team was ready to leave, but Zari caught a glimpse of John Wayne talking to someone. “Wait guys, I’m gonna go talk to Mr. Wayne. BRB.”

Zari strutted to Wayne and greeted him with a handshake. “Hello, Mr. Wayne. I’m with the wedding planner. I just wanted to say that we’re terribly sorry for what happened.” She looked at him with a sincere apology.

“Thank you, it’s been a long day.” He said tiredly.

“Of course, but I must give you some advice.” Zari said cautiously before continuing, “I think you should talk to Pilar. Maybe ask her what happened, why she walked out of the wedding.”

Wayne furrowed his eyebrows. “You wedding planners keep telling me the same thing. That I should talk to her.”

Zari smiled gracefully. “Well, weddings are stressful things, and it is pressing on all parties.”

“Yes… I think I will talk to her.” John Wayne said distractedly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Zari said and walked back to the Legends.

“Everything okay, sis?” Behrad asked.

Zari glanced down at her well-manicured nails. “Yep, let’s get out of here.”

Behrad slung an arm around Zari’s shoulders. “Finally! I hate this suit.” And they walked to the Waverider.

After the team reunited, they spent the rest of the day relaxing or researching the loom of fate. During dinner they laughed about how ridiculous the mission turned out, and how much they hate the 1950’s. Luckily for Ava, no one noticed the ‘borrowed’ words by Taylor Swift during the ceremony.

That night, after everything calmed down, Sara and Ava were settling down for bed. Ava was wearing a comfy dark blue pajama set and Sara wore a soft tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants. Ava quickly rushed into the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin and sighed with relief. She quietly watched Sara turn off the light and move around the bed to her side to slip in next to Ava. The only light left in the room was the artificial moonlight that was cast from the virtual window. Ava squeezed Sara’s hand and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, babe.” She said contently.

“Goodnight, Ava.” Sara whispered. A few minutes passed and Ava was half-asleep, but Sara was wide awake. “Do you think we should have wiped their memories?”

Ava’s eyes shot open, taking a second to adjust to the ‘moonlight’, and turned over onto her side to look at Sara. “We only defied stereotypes, I think they’ll be fine.” Her voice was soft in the late night. Their hands gravitated towards each other and intertwined routinely.

Sara looked across the pillows at Ava, “Yeah, you’re right. Gideon said the timeline was fine, so it sounds like we fixed the aberration.”

Ava playfully pushed Sara back and responded. “Barely. You were about to get married to John Wayne, the aberration reached a level seven, and someone could’ve been stranded in the fifties. Again.”

Sara pouted then gave out a disbelieving laugh. “Did you see the team?! They were either drunk or hysterical for the whole wedding!” But she frowned. “Stranded again?” Ava threw her a knowing smile. “Oh right, you’ve read my file.”

Ava joined their hands once more, “I’m sorry that happened to you, babe.”

Sara brushed her thumb over Ava’s knuckles and scooted closer into her. “It’s alright, I’m here now. So… Taylor Swift? Do you have something to tell me?” Sara suggestively asked.

Ava looked offended. “Her music is actually good. It’s very emotional and creative. And hey, you knew the lyrics!”

Sara only grinned, “it’s okay babe. She can be your hall pass.”

“What’s a hall pass?” Ava asked innocently.

“It’s when a couple has one pass to sleep with whoever they want.” Sara winked, but Ava only rolled her eyes in good humor.

“You’re the only woman I want to sleep with, Sara Lance.” Ava whispered and planted a soft kiss to Sara’s lips.

“I don’t hear a yes or no to Taylor.” Sara said after the kiss.

Ava gave her a tired look. “Fine. Yes, Taylor Swift is my hall pass, can we go to bed now?” She asked.

Sara gave Ava a chaste kiss. “Yes, now come here so I can cuddle you.”

They held onto each other in comfort, but a thought came to Ava. “Who’s your hall pass?”

Sara thinks for a second and says, “Dean Winchester.”


End file.
